


Servitude

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Beating, Choking, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, First time with a man, Forced Masturbation, Gang Rape, Guro, Humiliation, M/M, Painful Sex, Piss Enema, Pre-Canon, Stomach Bulge, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “You’re only making it worse for yourself,” he heard one of them say.“You can’t even defend yourself. How can you defend the Empire then? Uphold her laws?”Gabranth coughed up blood as he was trying to draw in breath through his crushed ribs.“House Solidor has no need of weaklings.”





	Servitude

“Ah, our new Judge. So kind of you to join us. _Gabranth_ , is it?”

Judge Magister Rayne was an imposing figure. Even with his helmet off, he still towered above Gabranth by a head’s length. Gabranth had seen him before during training, but that had been from far away.

Gabranth nodded.

“And how old are you, Gabranth?”

“Nineteen, your honor.”

“I can still hear your Landiser accent. Get rid of it, it is unseemly for an Archadian Judge to sound like some foreign mongrel,” the Magister snapped. Gabranth breathed out to calm the anger inside himself. His hand had twitched towards the hilt of his sword.

“Do they teach you nothing these days at the Akademy?”

Rayne shook his head with a grunt.

“Take your helmet off, Gabranth.”

Gabranth did as he was told.

“Ah, the picture does you no justice. This will do nicely,” the Magister said. He sounded pleased.

“Your honor?”

Gabranth damned himself for the hint of panic he could hear in his voice. Drace had warned him about Rayne, about his… peculiar tastes. When people thought themselves unobserved, they talked. About how Rayne might well go through more Judges than the enemies of the Empire itself. He produced results and those Judges that he _kept_ had an excellent reputation and so the officials looked the other way. He had hoped her wrong.

Rayne snapped his fingers and Gabranth was grabbed by two of Rayne’s attending Judges and forced to his knees. His helmet fell to the ground with a clatter and rolled away. He tried to struggle, but it was in vain, their grip like vices on his arms.

The steel of Rayne’s gloves was cold on Gabranth’s skin as the Magister took a grip of his chin and forced him to look up. When he saw him unfasten his belt, Gabranth could feel nausea rising up. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his quick, panicked breaths. It was no use. When Rayne took his large cock out, Gabranth almost retched as the smell of it hit his nostrils. The thing was as long as his forearm and almost as thick as it was with the armour on.

“If you even _try_ to bite, I will knock every single one of your teeth out, and then I shall make you eat them. Do you understand, Judge Gabranth?”

Trying to turn his head away was no use as Rayne held him in place with one broad hand on his neck. The Magister forced one gloved thumb between his lips to pry them open. Gabranth gasped out as his arms were pulled further back, nearly to the point of dislocation. Rayne took the opportunity of his opened mouth to press his cockhead between his lips.

Gabranth gagged as the thick cock was pushed inside, his tongue pressed tightly against it. He felt the corners of his mouth tear since the disgusting thing was too large to fit.

“If you retch on me, I am beating you even worse,” Rayne took him matter-of-factly. His hand shifted towards the back of Gabranth’s head as he started fucking into his face. He couldn’t get in very far at first, but the slick of blood and saliva soon made it possible to Rayne to push in deeper.

Gabranth was trashing in vain beneath the Judges by the time Rayne hit the back of his throat.

“Do try to make an effort, Gabranth,” Rayne scolded him. “Having you Judges is supposed to ease my burden.”

Rayne used his mouth and throat like some hole and Gabranth felt tears rise up in the corner of his eyes from the indignity and his growing inability to breathe. A subdued whimper escaped him when Rayne rammed deep into his throat, so far it bulged out and cut off his air entirely.

Gabranth’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt himself fade. Maybe this was a fitting end for him then, punishment for failing his family, his land, his own dignity… Right before he blacked out, Rayne pulled back and Gabranth automatically took in a deep breath, filling his abused throat with much-needed air.

He grit his teeth when he felt Rayne paint his face and hair with stripes of hot, slick come. His mouth was forced open again and the rest of it landed on his tongue. Gabranth wanted to spit it out, but Rayne’s glaring gaze on him told him better. Slowly, he swallowed it, praying it would _stay_ down.

“Good, you can learn,” Rayne commented with a nod and a grin on his face. Gabranth wanted to wipe it off with his sword.

“Tell me Gabranth, did you ever have a man? Anyone ever make use of a young pretty thing like you during the invasion? Pull you aside as you were running from the burning ruins of your home?”

Gabranth glared at him. It landed him a hard slap across the face, making him bite down on the inside of his cheek. Blood dripped down his chin.

“Answer your superior when you are asked a question.”

“I did not,” Gabranth murmured. That too, seemed to please Rayne.

“Get him ready,” the Magister said with a nod. The large man let himself drop into his seat as he watched a third Judge took off Gabranth’s armour while the other two held him in place.

“You should be glad I give you this, I took one of your predecessors without the mercy of having his new colleagues break him in. He died choking on my cock.”

Gabranth shuddered as his gambeson was ripped away.

“But you, you’ve got some potential. And a pretty face I’d be loathe to let leave too soon. Emperor Gramis has taken a liking to you too. Maybe he feels bad about snuffing out your miserable little Republic?”

The Magister leaned back with a smirk on his face as he watched him struggle against the three other Judges.

“No matter... You shall not die today, Judge.”

Rayne leaned forward. The grin on his face was vile and turned Gabranth’s stomach.

“Although you may wish to.”

The Judges had relieved Gabranth of all his clothes now and he stared down in shame on the marble floor beneath him. One of the men pushed him forward and Gabranth landed on his hands and knees. He gasped out as he felt cold gloves pry his thighs apart and fingers pressed against his hole.

“Wait,” the Magister said and raised a hand. The Judges stilled.

“Have him do it himself.”

Rayne tossed something toward him. A little blue vial slithered over the floor and came to rest before Gabaranth’s naked legs. A potion.

“Go on then, Gabranth. Prepare yourself. It will hurt more if you let them.”

His fingers were shaking as he uncapped the potion and let the cool liquid pour over his fingers. He’d never done this before either. Unwilling, but seeing no other way, Gabranth pushed his hand between his own thighs beneath his cock. His breath hitched as he pushed one finger inside himself. He’d been hurt worse before, had been hurt worse _today_ , but the humiliation made him wish the Earth would swallow him up.

“No looking away, Judge,” Rayne ordered and eyes burning with hatred met this.

Gabranth bit down on his lip to hold back a moan as he slipped another finger inside himself. He felt himself harden under the stares of the four men despite everything. His body betrayed him, and why should it not, Gabranth didn’t deserve anything better but the added humiliation.

“That’s enough now,” Rayne said and the other Judges took it as the order it was. Gabranth was thrown on his back and kicked a Judge in the faceplate as his legs were forced apart. It hurt him more than the other Judge and he cut his foot on the armour. Another Judge beat down on him with steel-gloved fists, punching down on his ribs until Gabranth felt them crack.

“You’re only making it worse for yourself,” he heard one of them say.

“You can’t even defend yourself. How can you defend the Empire then? Uphold her laws?”

Gabranth coughed up blood as he was trying to draw in breath through his crushed ribs.

“House Solidor has no need of weaklings.”

“I’m not… weak,” he pressed out and reached for his sword that had been thrown to the side. A steel boot crushed down on his hand, breaking his fingers. Gabranth bit down on his lips to keep himself from screaming. He would not give them that much.

But that resolve too, was taken from him, as everything else. When he kicked again, the Judge had enough. He drew his own sword and with one swift movement, nailed the offending leg to the ground, driving the blade through bone and muscle.

Gabranth’s scream was deafening to his own ears.

His head felt light and he was trembling in every limb as the sword was pulled free. He had no strength left to stop his legs from being pried apart this time. The Judge pushed his knees up before he pressed his cock inside Gabranth. Horrified, Gabranth watched the blood from his leg wound gush down his thigh and pool on his stomach before trickling down further. It made taking the cock inside a little easier, but Gabranth still felt as if he was splitting apart.

None of the Judges were Rayne’s size, but they made up for it by ravaging his insides two at a time, never giving him a moment to rest. Another cock was shoved inside his mouth. His own erection was painfully hard from all the pain and pleasure he was made to go through, his own body obviously having no mind to leave Gabranth even a shred of dignity. Soon he was meeting their thrusts, moving his hips in time with their movements.

They came inside him again and again, using his ass, his throat, his hands, until Gabranth entire body was lit up in the flames of pain and exhaustion.

“They should have sent you to be trained in the brothels instead of the Akademy,” he heard them say. It sounded far away. They must have noticed him slipping as Gabranth felt Cura wash over him, dulling the pain.

“Look at you, enjoying yourself. Do you like being hurt, Gabranth? They were right to assign you to me then,” Rayne said. He had stood up again, pacing around them. His own cock was hard again, hanging between his legs, waiting. The head was slick still, from Gabranth being forced to suck him off earlier and more pre-come. There was a hunger inside Rayne’s eyes that terrified Gabranth.

“I’ll need him wetter than this,” Rayne ordered. A broken noise tore from Gabranth’s throat as he felt two of them piss inside him, filling him up. To his utter humiliation, he came from this.

There was barely any time to catch his breath as he was pushed on all fours. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Rayne taking his place behind him. He felt his cock rub between his ass, over his gaping hole. It was still not stretched far enough to take him in. Rayne didn’t care. Gabranth choked as he felt himself tear further as the Magister forced his cock inside him.

“It really is a shame your _brother_ did not chose to come with you. That would have been a feast, having both of you… They say twins have a special connection. You think it likely your brother might feel what I am doing to you?”

The mention of his damned brother _burned_ , worse than Rayne tearing him apart.

Gabranth groaned, trying to brace himself on his elbows as Rayne took his pleasure from his broken body. His eyes widened in sheer terror and a voiceless scream tore from his throat as the Magister pushed so deep inside him Gabranth felt something give way. With the next thrust, Rayne hilted inside him and Gabranth could feel the heavy set of balls press against his own from behind. His stomach bulged from inside out, having nearly no space for the cock inside. Gabranth came from having his rectum pierced open by the large cock. His bladder crushed, Gabranth pissed himself as he came, a puddle of his own urine and come forming between his knees.

Was that his voice? He was sobbing now. Gabranth hadn’t cried since the day he had shouted Basch’s name as his brother ran.

“I’m going to come in you, my pretty Judge,” Rayne announced. He was panting now, his voice ragged and low. Gabranth wanted to tear his ears out, anything to stop himself from hearing the vile moans next to his ear.

“You’ve pleased me. I had half a mind to let the mastiffs have a go at you when they assigned you to me, but you did fine.”

“Don’t,” Gabranth protested as Rayne closed a fist around his own cock and stroked him to another orgasm that soon washed over him. He couldn’t help it, with the way this absurd cock inside him scraped his prostate raw, rubbing over it with every merciless thrust. He clenched down around the Magister’s cock helplessly as he came from the double sensation, not that it did much, fucked open and tired as he was. His orgasm was dry, having spent too much of himself already.

Him tightening up around the man made Rayne come and Gabranth cried quietly when he was filled to the brim. It was so much his body couldn’t hold it and it dripped down his thighs, joining the already dried blood and sperm and urine from before.

“For now, I will leave you with a parting gift.”

“No,” Gabranth breathed out with his broken, quiet voice as he felt Rayne relieve himself inside him. He was shaking as more and more piss was released into his ass, the urine hotter and wetter than the come Rayne had given him before.

With one hard slap to his ass, the Judge Magister finally pulled out of him. Gabranth felt his hole clenching at the sudden emptiness.

“You’ll do great things yet, Judge Gabranth.”

Rayne and his Judges left him laying there on the ground, a broken and bruised mess.

It was what Gabranth deserved.

To serve Archadia in the vilest ways was his punishment.


End file.
